Chapter 3
is the third chapter of Part I of the Dragon Ball manga. Summary After her brief scare, Bulma begins to get ready for the day. Gokū, growing steadily impatient, tells Bulma if she were any slower, she'd be a turtle. The boy gets up and opts to go outside and do some exercise, blowing off Bulma's attempts to teach the boy some manners. Going for some light jogging, Gokū lifts and crushes a large boulder, before going to repeat the process. Only in this case, instead of a boulder, Gokū finds Umigame. Taken aback, the boy believes Bulma really did turn into a turtle, until the girl herself walked outside. Bulma concluded it was a sea turtle, and Umigame immediately requested refreshment. Umigame explained that he was, in fact, a sea turtle, and had been lost from the sea for a year while gathering mushrooms. Bulma, shocked to find this out, told the turtle he was 120 kilometers south from the ocean, far in the opposite direction of his intended destination. Gokū immediately volunteered to take Umigame back towards the sea, much to Bulma's irritation. Trying to convince Gokū not to go through with it, Bulma stresses that they only have 30 days to find the Dragon Balls and can't waste those days escorting sea turtles. Gokū, being stubborn, tells Bulma if she's got the time to waste getting dressed, he can take Umigame back to the sea. With Bulma's warning that if Gokū leaves, he's never to come back in the back of his head, the boy hoists the Turtle over his back and runs off. Bulma, upon remembering she still needs Gokū's Dragon Ball, as well as seeing the dinosaurs in the area, gets on her motorbike in fear and follows after Gokū and Umigame, saying someone needs to tell them where to go. Gokū immediately concludes she just didn't want to be by herself. The trio is stopped, however, by a Bear Thief, who demands they give him Umigame to eat. Bulma is only too happy to go along with the demands of the mysterious bandit, but Gokū refuses. Gokū then fends off the Thief, debuting his trademark Jan Ken attack for the first time. Bulma and Umigame are as amazed as ever at Gokū's strength. Gokū, however, wonders if sea turtles taste as good as the Bear Thief said; the Turtle refutes this in a panic. The trio arrives at the sea, much to Umigame's gratitude and Gokū's surprise, as he mistakes the ocean for a very wide river. Umigame, thanking Gokū, tells him to wait on the shore, and he'll return with a gift for the boy's generosity. Taking a quick dip in the water, Bulma wishes he'd brought a bathing suit, while Gokū tries to taste the water and is revolted by the salty taste. After their short wait, the duo see the Turtle returning; Gokū himself sees clearly it is Umigame with someone on his back. When the Turtle makes land, much to Gokū and Bulma's confusion, the person on Umigame's back is a shaded man in a patterned shirt wearing a turtle shell.